Cloe Hightopp
by Pyb World
Summary: Ella se paseó por las ruina del campo de batalla, imaginando a su madre y cómo fue. Se sentó lentamente en unos de los cuadros y empezó a hablar con ella. Secuela de: Una maravillosa y loca idea


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Lewis Carroll y de Tim Burton.

* * *

**Cloe Hightopp**

* * *

En el campo de batalla, donde se había dado muerte al Jabberwocky, una niña, de seis años, estaba sentada sobre un cuadro blanco sucio por la vejes, en posición india, mirando a lo lejos como el sol se ocultaba en el mar. Los ojos verdes le brillaban por la luz de éste y en sus manitas tenía una flor roja, la cual dejó en el cuadro que tenía en frente.

—Mamá, la tía Mirana me ha dejado venir a verte hoy —dijo suavemente, mientras enderezaba la rosa en el piso—. Me dijo que ya tengo edad suficiente como para saber la verdad de qué te pasó, pero de algún modo, ya lo sabía —sonrió—. He tenido tantas cosas que contarte. Sé que estás a mi lado cuidándome pero creo que aquí es más seguro que nadie nos escuche —miró para todas partes, verificando si alguien estaba cerca. Volvió a mirar la flor y susurró—. Papá ha llegado al castillo de la tía Mirana hace cinco días, por eso no he rezado en la noche. ¿Y si él me escuchara?... —bajó la cabeza, triste— se volvería a marchar por seis meses y yo no quiero eso.

Tomó el sombrero azul que tenía en la cabeza, y se lo sacó, haciendo así que sus cabellos rubios que estaban dentro de éste cayeran sobre su rostro, solo un mechón de su pelo era naranjo y ese mechón le cubría un poco el ojo verde. Puso el sombrero al lado de la rosa y sonrió tristemente.

—A papá apenas los veo —le brillaron los ojos por las lágrimas contenidas— y sé que es mi culpa. Mamá… ¿Pero, hice algo malo? Yo no lo sé, porque las pocas cosas malas que he hecho son cuando él no está en el castillo —juntó sus manitas, jugando con los dedos—, y la tía Mirana siempre le ha contado las cosas buenas, como mi primer sombrero —miró el sombrero al lado de la rosa y se le alumbraron los ojo— ¿ves ese sombrero?, tía Mirana me contó que papá te lo hizo, que fue el único, pero no me dijo por qué, ella dice que si quiero saber más sobre ti, que le pregunté a él, pero me da miedo que vuelva a estar triste y se marche por mucho tiempo.

Se levantó. Su vestido celeste ya estaba todo manchado por tierra, pero Cloe lo ignoró por completo, después de todo, cada mancha contaba las cosas que le habían pasado en ese día.

—Tía Mirana me ha contado pocas cosas —chilló, de repente completamente feliz—, son pocas, pero me alegro de saberlas —se agachó, puso una mano en su boca y volvió a susurrar—. Me ha contado que papá antes hacía los mejores sombreros en todo el Submundo, era muy feliz, adoraba el té y sus ojos no eran grises —se paró correctamente y con un dedo se palmeó la mejilla, pensando— ¿de qué color eran sus ojos antes?... —miró la flor— no me lo ha contado. Me gustaría saber.

Se puso el sombrero azul, complacida de ver que era tan hermoso y volvió a mirar la apuesta de sol. Su pelo rubio brillaba por los tenues rayos que le llegaban. Suspiró y luego nuevamente estaba trise. Sus emociones estaban echas un remolino en su interior, y no le gustaba esa sensación de no saber cómo sentirse.

—No he hecho enojar a tía Mirana ni una sola vez, ella me cuida muy bien, como si fuera su hija —puso las manos detrás de ella y se tambaleó sobre la punta de sus pies—. Pero si la he visto enojada con papá, muchas veces. No me dice nada de lo que pasa y tampoco le pregunto.

Ella recordó esa vez que no pudo aguantar la curiosidad, corriendo hacia la habitación de su tía, donde, al otro lado de la puerta, ella y su padre discutían. Así que acercó su oído a la puerta y silenció hasta su respirar.

—No lo haré. El Tiempo sigue siendo malo —contestó su padre, tajante.

—¡Tarrant!, ya han pasado casi seis años, pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Cloe. No pido que te olvides de Alice. Solo que, por un momento, vayas al cumpleaños de tu hija. No has estado presente en sus cinco cumpleaños, tampoco cuando ella aprendió a hacer sombreros, o cuando aprendió a caminar y hablar. Te has perdido toda su infancia —cada vez tía Mirana sonaba más enojada y elevaba más la voz— ¡Ella no ha tenido a un padre ni a una madre! ¿Has pensado en eso? ¿Has pensado en cómo se sentiría Alice si supiera que la has abandonado?

Su padre no respondió de momento, ya que la habitación de pronto estaba terriblemente silenciosa y Cloe temió que ellos hubieran escuchado los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón o su respirar a pesar que ella estaba tratando de silenciar todo para no ser descubierta por su padre haciendo algo malo. No quería decepcionarlo.

—Es peligroso —por fin respondió y Cloe pudo respirar nuevamente.

—¿Peligroso? —la voz de la tía Mirana ya no sonaba tan enojada como antes, pero si había un rastro de enojo y decepción—. Tu hija te quiere. Además, jamás le harías daño. Nunca se lo hiciste a Alice, ¿por qué con Cloe sería diferente?

Lo siguiente que Cloe supo, al otro día, después del desayuno, era que su padre se había ido nuevamente del castillo. Lo espero todo el primer mes, mirando por el balcón que tenía dos caballos, uno a cada lado, y que quedaba mirando a la entrada. Pero no lo volvió a ver hasta dentro de seis meses. Ella entonces estaba jugando con un bebé Bandersnatch que jugaba con ella a las pilladas cuando lo vio. No llegó con su mejor cara y había perdido varios kilos. Ella fue a saludarlo, pero cuando la vio simplemente le palmeó la cabeza dos veces y siguió con su camino.

Cloe nunca había entendido por qué su padre a veces era tan lejano con ella. Pocas veces le decía algunas palabras, que tal vez para él eran su demostración de que tenía en cuenta su presencia, pero ella no quería eso, deseaba que su padre la quisiera, pero Cloe ya se había cansado de intentarlo. Era un caso perdido. Bien no tendría el amor de su padre, pero estaba su tía Mirana que le cerraba todas esas heridas imaginarias que se alojaban en su pecho a la altura de su corazón.

Y ahora estaba aquí, de nuevo pensando en su padre, hablando con su madre por primera vez y tratando de no llorar una vez más por un caso perdido. Éste era el lugar donde su madre había perecido años atrás, por lo menos eso era lo que ella entendía que los gemelos, que más de una vez se les había escapado así ganándose una mirada de la tía Mirana.

—Cariño —dijo una voz. Cloe se sobresaltó y miró en dirección a donde aparecía una sonrisa dentada de diente filosos y grandes—, la Reina Blanca me ha mandado a buscarte —Chess apareció completamente y enroscó su cola. La pupila de sus ojos se dilataron al mirarla más de cerca, con interés y curiosidad.

Cloe miró la tumba de su madre, o por lo menos eso era para ella.

—Hey, veo que llevas algo de Tarrant —mencionó el gato acercándose al sombrero que ella llevaba puesto. Cloe golpeó su pata peluda, haciendo que éste retrocediera y desapareciera a la vez—. Vaya —ronroneó ahora detrás de ella, haciéndola girar sobre sí— si por esto ya he pasado antes —ronroneó con más fuerza y sonrió con intensidad—. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, fue el primer día en que Alice lo tuvo sobre su cabeza. El sombrero era tan hermoso que lo quise tener de inmediato, pero ella me terminó echando.

Los ojos de Cloe se iluminaron.

—¿Cuándo sabes sobre ella? —preguntó de pronto sintiendo como toda la pesadez de sus hombros desaparecía. La felicidad se alojó en su pequeño corazón y dio un salto del entusiasmo en su puesto.

Pero Chess solo se limitó a decir:

—Vamos cariño, te esperan.

* * *

_Uf, esto ha sido complicado de escribir, pero de seguro que si leen lento entenderán todo de una vez. El por qué de el comportamiento de Tarrant y por qué Mirana no le habla de Alice a Cloe._


End file.
